PASADO CONOCIDO FUTURO INCIERTO
by the wizard F.A.C.L
Summary: Un demente compra un etablecimiento maldito, tendrá muchos problemas tratando de devolverlo ala sima, como tratar a los inquilinos que lo habitan, suerte que tiene un conejito y una amiga que lo apoyan mucho
1. Chapter 1

_Hurricane, 10 de enero de 2016 9:15 pm_

" _¿quién diría que el destino me traería aquí? Tendré que enmendar todos los errores que hiso … espero estar listo para ver cara a cara a esas personas"_ estos eran los pensamientos de una persona encapuchada, caminando por las banquetas mientras la lluvia lo empapaba. Los autos que pasaban junto a él lograban iluminar con sus luces que la persona estaba encapuchada con una gabardina que le llegaba a cubrir hasta los pies en donde se veían unas botas de color negro, aquella persona parecía estar absorta a su entorno hasta que llego a la esquina de la banqueta.

Hay a su derecha quedaban los restos de una construcción abandonada y deteriorada por el tiempo. En cuanto la tuvo en su rango de visión se fue directo hacia ella, a medida que avanzaba veía que la construcción se ponía cada vez peor, ya cuando la tuvo enfrente se llevó la desagradable sorpresa al ver el lugar, las ventanas y la puerta estaban cubiertas por tablas de madera a la vez que tenían pegadas cinta policial, aquella persona solo se limitó a observar el inmueble hasta que su vista se posó en un documento pegado a la puerta, al acercarse a mirar vio que era un aviso de clausura las razones eran:

 _*Quejas de personas_

 _*No dar mantenimiento_

 _*Desaparición de personas_

Al leer la última parte solo pudo preguntarse una cosa _"¿es aquí?"_ al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza, un rayo hacia acto de presencia haciendo que el letrero arriba de la puerta pudiera verse en él un oso y algunas letras descoloridas. Al leer el letrero, el sujeto solo pudo deslizar una diminuta sonrisa de sus labios a la vez que susurraba

-Si es aquí – al instante, de entre sus ropajes saco un teléfono para después llamar a…

-¿Diga? – contesto una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular

-Soy yo, lo encontré

-Se… Señor, ¿Enserio lo encontró?

-Si lo encontré, has los trámites necesarios

-¿Qué planea hacer?

-… Comprarlo … - al instante otro rayo apareció iluminando la zona dejando apreciar la sonrisa del sujeto, la cual no sabría identificar, mientras que en el letrero iluminado por el rayo se pudo leer " _Fazbear's fright the horror attraction"._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de scott, solo la historia es mia

-Persona hablando

"pensando"

- **maqunia hablando**

Capitulo 2

Es el medio día en la ciudad de hurricane y por sus calles se podía ver transitar una gran limusina negra que se robaba la atención de todos, adentro de vehículo se podían ver a dos personas, la primera era una chica de piel blanca cual porcelana, cabello largo de color celeste y para finalizar unos ojos de color morado que reflejaban inocencia pero a la vez madures. Vestía de un traje de color negro mientras en sus manos reposaba una agenda. La otra persona era un varón con La piel algo morena, cabello negro corto, el usaba un traje de color negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, ademas de usar un sombrero de copa una talla mas pequeña, unos lentes negros ocultaban sus ojos pero en sus manos reposaba un muñeco de un conejo dorado el cual estaba algo roto con grandes ojos de color negro y una gran boca de dientes afilados la cual parecía sonreír de manera maliciosa

-Señor, aun no se porque eligió ese muñeco-le dijo la chica mientras le dirigía al muñeco una cara de espanto, pero si te fijabas bien se podía ver que el muñeco al oírle sus ojos reflejaron tristeza.

-Marie ten cuidado con lo que dices-le respondió el sujeto abrazando contra su pecho al conejo-no entiendes la verdadera razón de porque lo escogí, así que no agás comentarios si no comprendes

-Lo siento señor, pero tengo mis razones de creer que agarro Lo primero que encontró y lo uso para escapar de su trabajo-le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de desconfianza a su jefe, a lo cual el solo pudo ponerse nervioso.

-Co-como se te ocurre, yo soy un sujeto responsable.

-Eso no dice la pila de papeles en su escritorio -_-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver _"espero que B no abra la boca para decir que es cierto lo que dijo y que yo pudiera ir a esa convención"_ bueno dejemos ese tema de lado, dime lo que averiguaste de esa pizzería que compre.

-Bueno…cuando me pidió investigar su historia me encontré con trabas en todos lado, desde del antiguo personal hasta…la policía

-¿Como esta eso?

-Para explicarle mejor quisiera que contactara a _B_ para que me ayudara.

-Ok-diciendo eso oprimió unos botones que tenia al lado y del techo se desplego una gran pantalla que al encenderse revelo un fondo negro con una gran letra B de color blanco

- **Bueno días,¿en que puedo ayudarlos? -** Pregunto una voz que no parecía humana.

- _B_ ayúdame a decirle lo que sabemos del lugar.

- **Sera un gusto, por lo que logramos descubrir del lugar, es que es muy…peculiar.**

-Explíquenme bien, que paso

-Vera, hace mucho tiempo existió otros restaurantes con el mismo nombre-dijo a la vez que le pasaba una carpeta con toda la información del lugar-no es la primera vez que lo abren

 **-Los lugares anteriores según su orden son: Fazber fright the horror atracción, Freddy fazber pizza, fredbear family diner y… circus baiby**

-no me recuerdes ese lugar-le dijo el soltando un pequeño gruñido-fue espantoso, aunque algo bueno salió de eso ¿no creen?

-Por supuesto/ **Por supuesto**

 **-** Bueno procedan

Bueno de circus baiby no tenemos que decirle nada, así que comenzare con fredbear family diner. El lugar era la moda en sus inicios Por su inusual entretenimiento y meseros.

 **-Eran 6 en total el oso fredbear, spring Bonnie, Freddy fazber, chica the chicken, bonnie the bunnie, y foxy the pírate. Las principales atracciones y el corazón del restaurante**

 **-** Baya que animatronicos tan…peculiares…una duda, aquí porque el pato deforme tiene un cupckae con ojos en la mano?

-En realidad señor…

 **-Es mujer…**

-Oh…

AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

Se puede ver la gran e imponente esfinge de Egipto con una nariz nueva mientras un grupo de personas la observaban

-AMIGOS MIOS-grito uno-NOS TOMO MESES PERO, POR FIN LA MAJESTUOSA ESFINGE TIENE OTRA VES SU NARIZ, REGOCIJENZE

-¡HURRA!

Todo era alegría y paz hasta que…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJABUJUBUJUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos quedaron espantados por esa estridente risa que hiso temblar el suelo pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar porque…

¡CRICK!

Al oír ese ruido vieron que la nariz de la esfinge empezó a cuartearse, viendo con horror como casi se caería cuando así como vinieron se detuvieron misteriosamente

EN HURRICAENE

-Ya termino señor?

-S-si…jajá…uf! No me había reído así en años, aaahhhh, bueno díganme mas de la pata deforme y ellos.

-Señor, ella es un pollo…

-Khe?

-Si se que suena difícil de creer-baja la mirada-pero créame que le digo la verdad-al levantar la mirada puede ver que el tiene toda la cara roja mientras sus mejillas estaban muy hinchadas y una lagrima salía de su ojo-oh oh ¡CUBRANSE TODOS!- al termino ella se pone unos audífonos anti ruido junto al conejo, mientras que la pantalla se pone en negro

EGIPTO

Misteriosamente la nariz seguía en su lugar solo que cuarteada, el grupo la observaba completamente atentos por si algo ocurría

-Bueno-dijo uno-ha resistido y solo se a agrietado, ¡podremos repararla Señor, ya que no tendremos que hacerla otra ves!

-¡HURAA!

Todo era festejo hasta que…

-¡BUJUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJABUBUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La misma risa estridente se escucho pero ahora ninguno pudo ponerse a salvo cayendo en la arena o empujándose unos a otros, eso no importaba para ellos que levantaron la vista y vieron con horror que ahora no se rompía la nariz, sino que se hiso polvo dejando a la esfinge sin nariz otra vez

¡NNNOOOOOOO!¿¡PORRRQUUUEEEEEE?!

DE VUELTA LA LIMOSINA

-Si ya termino puedo continuar-le dijo a la vez que se quitaba los audífonos a ella y el conejo mientras la pantalla volvía a prenderse

-Ha Ha… continua

-Bien, en este primer restaurante se podría decir que empezaron la desaparición de las personas y… un echo que traumatizo a mucha gente

-Explica

 **-En el local era costumbre que los empleados trajeran a sus hijos, al fin y al cabo era para la familia, pero cierta familia ocasiono todo**

-Se trataba de los hijos de uno de los empleados, vincent price? Prie? Es difícil de decir, sus hijos era Kenny, Max, y vivían.

 **-según los registros del personal, el niño menor, Kenny, era muy tímido y callado era bien portado solo que había generado un gran trauma hacia los animatronicos.**

 **Todo gracias a su hermano mayor Max, el cual para atormentarlo se ponía mascaras de los animatronicos con sus amigos y lo aterrorizaban, incluso hubo una vez que lo dejaron encerado En donde se reparaban a los animatronicos y lo encontraron horas después En una especie de chock que lo único que podía hacer era abrazar con fuerza al oso de peluche de fredbear que le regalo su hermana y llorar En silencio.**

-Pero el echo que empeoro todo, fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de kenny, su hermano junto a sus amigos lo sujetaron, lo cargaron y lo llevaron hacia los robots. Para que según ellos le perdiera el miedo, mas que nada era una broma pesada

 **-La cual se salió de control, resulta que días antes detectaron problemas con la mandíbula de fredbear, se quedaba atorada y al cerrarse podría incluso romper un ladrillo por la fuerza de la mordida, claro que esto solo lo sabia el personal por lo que la gente no.**

-Explica que sucedió-les exigió mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza al conejo

 **-Pues resulta que los niños lo pusieron en…en…en la mandíbula… de… fredbear, nadie se espero que…**

 **-** Que fredbear cerrara la boca-acoto marie al ver que su compañera no podía continuar.

-¿¡QUE?!

-Lo que escucho señor, fredbear cerro su boca con la cabeza del niño dentro ocasionando que…bueno ya sabe.

-Que paso después

-Las autoridades llegaron y acordonaron el lugar, desalojaron el edificio y se lo llevaron.

-¿Qué paso con su familia?

- **su padre renuncio después de eso, se llevo a Max con el mientras vivían se quedaba a vivir con sus abuelos, no se supo mas de ellos.**

-Ya estas mejor _B_

 **-Si, gracias por preguntar, retomando donde me quede fue que después vivían escapo de la casa de sus abuelos y no se supo de ella, dándola por muerta La policía.**

 **-** Que… peculiar situación.

-la historia no termina ay, eso solo fue el detonante de la serie de sucesos que ocurrió en el lugar. El siguiente echo fue la desaparición de la directora de publicidad de la empresa de nombre Ángela price

-Espera quieres decir que…

-si era la madre del pequeño y ex esposa de vincent, se quedo a cuidar de vivían pero…no resulto

- **tiempo después se llevo una fiesta en el lugar, avía perdido popularidad pero no tanta. Pero gracias a eso se cerro el local, la desaparición de 8 personas, cinco niños, dos niñas y una mujer, la madre de uno de los pequeños supongo. Gracias a eso y quejas del olor que desprendían los robots se clausuro.**

-¿Olor?

-No encontré datos acerca de eso, pienso que a lo mejo se andaba pudriendo la piel sintética de los animales. Fue el fin de ese restaurante pero el inicio de otro

- **Freddy fazber pizza fue su nuevo enfoque, al obtener mucho dinero de su jugada anterior compraron un lugar mas amplio que acondicionaron con juegos, mejoraron todo incluso a los animatronicos o bueno lo intentaron…**

 **-** Querían ponerles tecnología de reconocimiento facial para que si entrara una persona sospechosa lo identificaran en su base de datos que estaba enlazada a la de la policía y dieran una señal de peligro, automáticamente se enviaba una señal de ayuda a la policía mientras ellos entretendrían al sospechosa o protegían a los niños, pero no funciono.

- **Los anteriores animatronicos eran muy viejos para esta tecnología y terminaron severamente dañados que tuvieron que comprar otros, a estos se les conocía como Los toy.**

-Eran nuevos modelos de los robots anteriores pero con un diseño mas tierno, eran toy freddy, toy bonnie, toy chica, toy foxy después rebautizada como the mangle, Ballón boy y puppet.

-si a estos le consideran tierno yo soy un ponie rosa amante de las fiesta, la azúcar y que las leyes de la física no aplican en mi.

EN OTRA DIMENSION

-Achuuu!, vaya debo de tener alergias-dijo un ponie rosa mientras paraba de saltar-bueno tengo que hacer la fiesta de medio cumpleaños tres cuartos de gomie¡le va a encantar!-después de eso siguió saltando hasta dar con un lago el cual lo cruzo sin problemas ante la mirada de unos transeúntes sorprendidos

DE REGRESO A HURRICAENE

-Digo solo mírenlos, en primer lugar el conejo azul no se si es hombre o mujer por todo el maquillaje que tiene, parece un travesti-dijo a lo que sus compañeras solo les escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca ante su comentario-después esta la pollo que mas bien parece para OTRA cosa menos paraba publico infantil y miren a toy foxy esta echa pedazos.

-Antes ella se encargaba de contar historias a los niños en la kids cove, pero ellos no se quedaban quietos por lo que la desarmaban cada día y el personal la ensamblaba igual cada día, hasta que se cansaron de ello y la dejaron como una atracción arma/desarma.

-Entonces pobre de ella, siendo juguete de niños malcriados, bueno lo ultimo que me preocupa es puppet, a quien se le ocurre hacer esta tipo de atracción.

 **-Puppet Antes era una marioneta que salía y daba regalos a los niños desde una caja de regalos en la prize corner, a los padres no les gustaba que se acercaran a el sus hijos pero ellos siempre iban a verlo, al final lo dejaron por la paz.**

 **-** Bueno es cierto que es algo peculiar y que no dejaría a mis hijos solos con el, se siente como si te observara.

 **-** En este lugar fue peor, no desaparecieron ocho personas sino seis, dos niños y cuatro niñas En una fiesta de cumpleaños, después le siguió el que encontraran a dos niños muertos En un callejón al costado del lugar, después encontraron a otro enfrente del lugar, la muerte de uno de los empleados al ser mordido por the mangle y la desaparecieron de su remplazo al día siguiente.

-explíquenme esos hechos.

-los niños encontrados al costado del establecimiento presentaban signos de forcejeo dando a entender que lucharon pero la personas que los sometió era mas fuerte y grande.

-¿Un adulto?

-Probablemente, no se menciono mas del caso al igual del niño enfrente del local intentaron borrar todo pero no les salió bien.

- **la mordida fue al empleado Jeremy FitzGerald, el guardia nocturno que cambiaron a turno diurno En una fiesta de cumpleaños, según las personas que presenciaron todo fue que los niños andaban jugando con mangle cuando vieron que se levantaba y estaba a punto de atacar a uno de los invitados cuando Jeremy se interpuso recibiendo el la mordida la cual fue tan fuerte que le arranco el lóbulo frontal matándolo al instante. Su remplazo el señor Fritz Smith fue despedido luego de Su primera noche por haber manipulado a los animatronicos de hay En mas no se supo nada de el.**

-Una persona normal no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, eso es imposible.

-Igual de imposible que encontrar a un conejo de peluche y ponerle dentro un a…

-Si, si ya entendí, procede.

-después de eso se vendió todo, el lugar los juegos

-Los robots?

-No esos fueron desechados, todo los toy pero conservaron a los originales y con ellos abrieron un local mas pequeño, los repararon y los pusieron a trabajar, freddy fazber pizza regresaba a las andadas.

- **En este sitio no ocurrieron tantas muertes, o de las que se tengan registros solo la desaparición de tres personas, el gerente del local desde sus inicios En fredbear Scott cawthon o phone guy para los amigos el cual desapareció mientras hacia el trabajo de guardia nocturno, su remplazo Mike Schmidt el cual logro completar su semana pero desapareció sin dejar rastro. Y un tema aparte este la desaparición de una mujer llamada doll**

-¿y que tiene que ver ella En todo este?

-Que ella era la prometida de Mike

-Interesante, ¿algo mas?

-De ese local nada, después de cerrar tras la desaparición De Mike el lugar quedo a la venta junto a la misma compañía que cayo en bancarrota, treinta años mas tarde fue compañía por otras personas que utilizando la fama y leyendas del local creo fazber fright the horror atracción, su actual compra.

- **No tenían mucho excepto viejos trajes de animatronicos, cabezas convertidas en lámparas y dibujos viejos. No hubiera tenido mucho éxito si no fuera porque encontraron a un viejo robot en precarias condiciones.**

 **-** Quien era?

 **-Era el antiguo animatronic spring bonnie que fue rebautizado como springtrap, seria la principal atracción si el lugar no se hubiera incendiado.**

-Lo curioso es que antes de incendiarseel local desapareció a pocos días de su apertura el nuevo gerente cuyo nombre era Eric cawthon, aparente mente quería continuar con el legado del lugar llamándose a si mismo phone dude en honor a su tío, también lograron contratar a un guardia nocturno la ultima semana antes de la inauguración, no se supo su nombre y la noche en que el lugar prendió en llamas no se encontraron rastros de el…o el animatronic.

Después de esa revelación el lugar quedo sumido en un profundo silencio que solo se corto hasta que el hablo

- _B_ puedes retirarte, te llamare si necesito algo

- **Estaré a sus ordenes señor**

Y diciendo eso el monitor se apago Y regreso a su posición inicial, quedando solo ellos tres

-Señor-dijo marie-esta seguro de esta decisión

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión marie, debo solucionar lo que ellos hicieron

-…cree que ellos lo escucharan tan fácilmente cuando sepan quien es su familia y lo que les hicieron

-Bueno _B_ y el lo tomaron muy bien.

-Son apenas niños, ellos ya Son adultos, no le será fácil.

-Recuérdame cuando algo a sido fácil, esta es mi responsabilidad.

-Me alegra mucho que sea tan responsable ^^, apropósito si hiso su papeleo cierto?

-Emm…pues veras… te quería contar de otra cosa

-¿De que?

-Pues de…


	3. Tesoro encontrado

_Los personajes le pertenecen_ a _scott, la historia_ y _oc son mios_

Capitulo 3

-Persona hablando

\- " _pensando_ "

 **-Maquina hablando**

Era un día hermoso, y enfrente de la creación de nuestra historia se reunió en un gran número de obreros, los cuales hablando enfrente de su nuevo jefe, del que los rumores decían Era algo excéntrico pero muy rico, si tenia el dinero para comprar ese lugar y ese gran número de Persona no había duda. Pero no tuvieron mas tiempo porque una limusina se aparco enfrente de ellos, todos estaban en suspenso por conocer cuando la puerta se abre para revelar ...

-¡HAGA SU INFERNAL Y ESTUPIDO PAPELEO!

Seguido de un sujeto que se aventuró del vehículo para estrellarse en el pavimento Seguido de una chica que traga el conejo en una mano contra el pecho, una imagen seria de la no si fuera de sus ojos llenos de ira, así que con paso veloz se dirigió a el para luego comenzar a pisar con sus tacones que parecía la danza irlandesa ante la mirada de todos.

-¡No me importa que su papeleo llene tres veces la capilla cistina y el sobre para cubrir la plaza de san pedro, tiene que terminarlo semana!

-¡pero marie¡ouch! Ese es tu traba¡ay! Lo hicieras!

Después de escuchar eso paro ella para que el pudiera Tomar un respiro, el cual no duro mucho porque una pierna se enredaron en su cuello y ahorrar mientras que sus piernas se doblaban Asia su espalda con lujo de violencia

¡ESE NO ERA MI TRABAJO!¡el mío consiste en recolectar información y ayudarlo en sus proyectos!¡ESO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO!

Nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a aquella mujer, que no solo se había ganado la total atención de todos los trabajadores, sino también de los peatones y de unos puntos blancos que miraban detrás de las ventanas tapeadas con tablas, pero un trabajador armándose de valor fue Asia ella y dijo

-Se-señorita…

¿¡QUIERE SER EL SIGUIENTE!?-ante semejante grito el tipo cayo Asia atrás con miedo, pero ella al verlo detenidamente se acordó de donde estaba y avergonzándose soltó al tipo, recogió el conejo del piso que lo bajo para quebrar a su jefe y sacudiéndose la ropa se dirigió al mundo con un sonrojo en su cara y una mirada de arrepentimiento-lo…lo lamento no suelo ser asi-despues de eso dio una pequeña reverencia para mirar al tipo a su lado-señor…¿esta vivo…?

-Descuida…si no me mato el meteorito que extinguió a los unicornios esto no lo hará-dijo a la vez que se levantaba sin ningún rasguño para tomar el conejo de las manos de la chica para dirigirse a los trabajadores-buenos días, como sabrán este local a pasado a ser mi propiedad por lo tanto me gustaría que quitaran todo lo que obstruye la puerta para pasar a verlo

Cuando escucharon eso, muchas personas empezaron a sudar frio del terror que les provocaba lo dicho por su jefe, esta cerca de el era pasable, pero entrar en el, ni por toda la fortuna del mundo así que un trabajador salió a dejárselo claro

-Jefe, nosotros no entraremos hay, se cuenta que el lugar esta maldito

-Lo se, por eso lo compre. Que mejor atracción que un local maldito-al finalizar esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa asustando a todo el mundo que pasaban cerca de el, para después estallar en risas-no se preocupen por eso, se lo que conllevaba comprar este lugar y por eso pedí que un padre viniera días antes para bendecirlo, pueden trabajar tranquilos

Todos después de eso soltaron un suspiro de alivio para iniciar su trabajo, sin fijarse de lo que decían sus jefes

-Señor, no recuerdo que haya pedido un padre para este lugar-le dijo en susurros

-Sshhh, es mejor así, ni si quiera el vaticano quiere entrar ahí, mejor una mentira piadosa a tener que encontrar nuevos hombres-le dijo igualmente susurrando

Cuando por fin pudieron abrir las puertas se sorprendieron de como estaba el lugar y abriéndole camino a el para que lo viera solo dijo

-Bueno…esta mejor de lo que creí-ante aquello Todos incluyendo su secretaria lo miraron extrañados para fijar otra vez su vista en el local, Todas las paredes estaba quemadas pruebas del incendio, el techo se avía caído obstruyendo el paso en ciertas áreas mientras que en otras la madre naturaleza empezaba a reclamar el lugar dirigiéndose otra vez a los hombres les dijo-muy bien a empezar, primero quiero que busquen por el lugar unos objetos que necesito

-No vamos a repara el lugar-hablo un obrero del fondo

-Olviden este lugar, esta echo basura, pensaba demolerlo y construir uno nuevo, pero lo que necesito se encuentra aquí y ustedes lo encontraran-ante aquella revelación empezaron a llegar los reclamos para que el finalmente les dijiera-habra una cuantiosa recompensa para aquellos que encuentren lo que necesito, será de…marie, cuanto será?

Ante ello, solo escribió un gran numero en su carpeta para alzarla sobre su cabeza y mostrarla a todos, ganándose muchas sorpresas a la vez que cosas como 'cuantos ceros', '¿ese numero existe?', 'ricos bastardos'

-Y será por cada uno que encuentren-hubo muchas reacciones de felicidad, pero el continuo-pero se les dará el doble por encontrar a estos

En ese momento marie mostro unas imágenes de lo que parecía un conejo dorado con una oreja rota y partes de su endoesqueleto a la vista, la imaginen de lo que seria una marioneta con una mascara que asemejan a las del teatro, y la de un gran oso de color dorado con moño y sombrero negros

-Ellos, son la prioridad así que empiecen a buscar

Y como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo, todos ellos empezaron a explorar el lugar dejando a nuestra pareja sola

-Espero este consiente de todo el caos que resultara esto si no sale como lo planeo-le dijo marie

-Despreocúpate-le contesto-mientras lo tenga a el, nada saldrá mal-junto aquellas palabras levanto el muñeco mas arriba de su cabeza, volteándolo para quedar cara a cara-o no es así, mi querido plushtrap o debería decirte…Kenny

Sin que nadie cuenta unos ojos los observaban desde las sombras con curiosidad Y aburrimiento, pero cuando levanto al peluche cambiaron a unos de shock mezclados con furia mientras hacia una promesa silenciosa

-" _en mis manos, tendré su corazón arrancado de su pecho"_

Para posteriormente retirarse, sin que nadie lo notara…o casi

-" _espero que no se enoje, no quiero perder a mi amigo"_

Han pasado exactamente tres horas desde que se inicio la búsqueda, Y lo único que han encontrado fueron partes de animatronic mas no los enteros, marie andaba haciendo unos llamadas mientras el jugaba con plushtrap en una especie de escenario, estaban tranquilos asta que llego un hombre todo agitado hablando incoherencias de las cuales solo entendieron _robots, cuarto, todos._ Ante esto lo siguieron por el lugar sitio hasta donde estaban todos los hombres rodeando lo que parecería una puerta tapiada, con un asentimiento de parte de el empezaron a destruirla hasta que al caer levanto una gran nube de polvo que al disiparse revelo un cuarto oscuro, pidiendo una lámpara a uno de los hombres se adentro en el lugar para regresar minutos después con una sonrisa de triunfo dirigiéndose a marie dijo

-Marie asegúrate de que saquen todo y lo envíen a la mansión, y cuando es todo es ¡todo! No importa si es basura que lo envíen

-Si señor

-Me voy adelantando, necesito hablar con _B,_ te veo después

Y con paso calmado abandono el lugar para subirse en su limusina, que arranco momentos después

-Ya estamos cerca, no lo crees Kenny

- **Si** -dijo una voz que venia del conejo, el cual levanto su mirada para verlo- **espero que papa y Max estén bien,**

 **-** descuida te hice la promesa de encontrarlos a todo, y lo estoy cumpliendo

 **-Pero fue un poco precipitado comprar toda la empresa**

-Nah, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, no te preocupes por eso

 **-Pero no quiero que salgas herido por culpa mía-** al decirlo se da la vuelta para darle un abrazo, que es correspondido automáticamente- **no te quiero perder**

 **-** Descuida no lo harás, estaré bien y te aseguro que nadie se quedara atrás

- **Tengo miedo, no soy tan fuerte para enfrentar lo que viene**

-Si lo eres, no todas las personas pueden enfrentar a los nigthmares por siete noches ellos solos y ganarse su respeto

- **No es eso, Tengo miedo de quedarme solo de nuevo, antes de que fueras por mi, me escondía por toda la casa, esperando que no me atraparan y cuando llegaste tu…Ya no sentí miedo, porque tu me protegías…no quiero perder, te quiero eres…mi familia-** al terminar de decirlo se escondía en el pecho de el soltando pequeños hipidos ahogados

- _ **Debo concordar con Kenny en eso-**_ al levantar la mirada se toparon con que la televisión estaba desplegada y mostrando la letra B- _ **Tú fuiste la primera persona que al vernos no nos tuvo miedo…todos sabemos que ocurre con el persona del lugar y si eso le llegara a pasar …no sabríamos que**_ hacer

-Descuiden no me perderán, yo los salvare confíen en mi, yo se que son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan, demuestren los dos esa fortaleza

 **Gracias señor**

-Ya te dije a ti, _B_ ymarie que mientras no hay nadie pueden llamarme por mi nombre, anda sin miedo dilo

- **¡Claro!¡Gracias F…**

Antes de que pudieran continuar, escucharon un gemido largo y lastimero para que al levantar la vista a su dirección y que el monitor girara en su propio eje también observaron lo que seria un animatronic de foxy solo que traslucido, pero a la ves pareciendo todo quemado con partes faltantes del traje y sin el brazo derecho, con los ojos de color negro con pupila blanca dirigidos al protagonista, a lo que el solo dijo

-¡Oh vaya! Tenemos compañía…

Para posteriormente el fantasma saltara sobre el soltando su grito característico

-¡SSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEMMMMMMMM!

 _ **REGRESANDO A LA PIZZERIA**_

Minutos después de que se fuera el, ella dio la orden de empezar a sacar todo lo que encontraran hay siendo lo primero los animatronic, primero fueron freddy, bonnie, chica, foxy y fredbear, todo ellos en condiciones lamentable (imagínenlos como en el segundo juego) después fueron los toy y la mayoría de ellos tenían partes faltantes de sus trajes pero todo lo demás estaba bien, excepto por mangle que casi la confunden con basura, aunque lo raro de eso es que encontraron no a uno sino a dos puppets y dos Ballón boy's de diferentes colores para finalmente sacar a springtrap que al verlo todo se asustaron y lo dejaron caer, recibiendo una mirada de marie diciéndoles "eso saldrá de sus pagas" a lo que todo lo lamentaron, los últimos objetos que sacar eran dos cajas grandes. La primera contenía dos teléfonos antiguos de teclado, un celular de tapa color rojo desgastado, una gorra rota de guardia nocturno, una mascara de freddy, una caja de herramientas, un dibujo de dos niños rubios y un bebe sosteniendo cada uno la mano de chica, una muñeca de trapo y dos cupckae con ojos . La segunda contenía peluches de algunos robots llenos de cenizas los cuales eran de freddy, chica, puppet, mangle y Ballón boy. Al terminar de sacar todo llamo un camión para transportar todo a la mansión dándoles a cada trabajador un cheque para cobrar y pidiéndoles que regresaran en una semana para reconstruir el lugar, a lo cuales aceptaron, subiendo al camión de mudanza recorrieron el camino a lo mansión que estaba en una de las colinas del lugar, al llegar y descargar todo para ponerlo en la bodega se dirigió a la biblioteca encontrándose a su jefe con plushtrap sentado en su hombro viendo atreves del ventanal el jardín

-Señor, esta todo listo

-Bien es la hora, hazme una junta con los sabes quien, esta noche es una visita a nuestro personal-es decirlo se de la vuelta mostrando que trae en brazos, un un muñeco de foxy cubierto de ceniza con los ojos cerrados-el nuevo y mejorado freddy fazber pizza regresar, y esta vez nada lo impedirá

-Como diga señor

 _¿Revisión?_


	4. Caceria cancelada ¿o no?

Capitulo 4

-Persona hablando

-" _pensando_ "

 **-Maquina hablando**

 **Pov?**

 **Oscuro, era todo lo que podía ver desde aquel fatídico día en que todo cambio, el día en que mi querido Kenny fue aplastado por ese oso y yo no podía hacer nada, solo ser un observador de lo que ese maldito impostor hacia, y el lo sabia, podía verme y oírme, pero le daba igual, si no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo en primer lugar, todo talvez hubiera cambiado y no estaría atrapado aquí, no lo estaríamos mas bien y ahora todos me adjudican esas muertes cuando lo que trato es explicarles todo lo que paso pero nadie me escucha, para todos siempre seré el asesino de los niños, siempre a sus ojos seré purple guy, incluso cuando mi cuerpo quedo atrapado aquí insistí en contar mi historia atreves del traje de spring, pero ese estúpido pedazo de chátara incendio el local para que no hablara, otro cargo mas a la lista pirómano, trate de salvar al guardia, pero el incendio se propagaba rápido y quedamos atrapados, murió y su alma quedo atrapada aquí en un objeto personal de el, tomándolo me lo lleve a la habitación segura. Aquella que sin importar que pasara estaría en pie, logre entrar en ella por los ductos para después desactivarme sumiéndome en la oscuridad…no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, 10,20,30 años talvez?, el tiempo se hiso relativo desde hace mucho, esperaba poder quedarme a descansar y pudrirme en este lugar, pero no contaba con que alguien derrumbaría la puerta, escuchabas voces para después sentir una luz en mi cara, abriendo levemente mis ojos me fije en que era un niño que traía un traje puesto con unos lentes negros tapándole los ojos, pero mi atención se fue directo al muñeco que traía en manos, ese muñeco era el que le regale a kenny en uno de sus cumpleaños antes de que se le generara el trauma Por los muñecos, no se como pero supo que estaba consiente así que acercándose a una de mis orejas me susurro "** _te encontramos vincent, no te preocupes se lo que te ocurrió, a mi también me hubiera pasado lo mismo si no es que me dirigía a la derecha, te sacare de aquí, kenny y vivían te esperan"_ **antes aquello solo abrí mis ojos para después darle una mirada al conejo el cual levanto la cabeza y me sonrió, me llenaba de esperanza saber que tenia otra oportunidad con mi familia, solo pude susurrarle con voz queda acercá de los guardias y donde estaba, el asintiendo con la cabeza salió de la habitacion para que después pudiera escuchar su orden a una tal marie para que sacaran todo. No puedo creerlo alguien mas sabia la historia y sabia donde estaba mi familia pero espera, el vivió lo mismo, ¡significa que ese montón de chátara aun esta en sus andadas!, esto es malo muy malo, quien sabe que ara el y su grupo de fenómenos, no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso pues la gente empezaba a entra y sacar todo, para al final al sacar me dejaran caer, no me duele pero es molesto, pero lo satisfactorio fue escuchar a aquella chiquilla decirles que eso saldría de sus pagas, ¡para que aprendan a darme respeto!, me subieron en un camión y pude notar que todos estaban despiertos, esto no es bueno, por lo que comprendí vamos a casa de la única persona que pude ayudarnos a cruzar, y si lo matan estaremos atrapados aquí,¡debo hacer algo!¡¿pero que?!, ¡¿donde están los phantom cuando se les necesita?!, ¡donde estaba max!, ni modo esta noche tendré que detenerles el paso aun si me rompen el traje y los circuito**

 **Fin pov**

12:00 am

En la bodega de la mansión, se pude ver que ciertos robots empiezan a prepararse para salir a cazar

 **-que creen que digan cuando nos vean esos dos**

 **-No lo se chica, pero te pude asegurar que nos divertiremos esta noche después de años encerrados**

 **-Tienes razón freddy**

 **-Si ya están listos, es hora de salir al escenario, nuestro publico se "mueren" por vernos**

 **-Tienes razón golden, andando**

Todos ellos empezaron a caminar, pero se percataron de que no los seguían algunos

 **-Mama, ¿que pasa, no quieres venir?**

 **-No golden, diviértanse ustedes yo me quedare con marionett y bg**

 **-Como digas**

Estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando un gran conejo de color dorado se interpuso entre ellos, mientras los miraba amenazadoramente ellos lo miraba con furia

- **Quítate springtrap, no estorbes que ya tenemos suficiente con solo tenerte con nosotros, no nos Quitaras está presa**

 **-No lo creo osito cariñosito travesti marca pirata, no les dejare poner una de sus manos encima de el**

 **-¡Con mi hermano no te metas! Y que puede tenerte este sujeto para que lo quieras con vida?**

 **-¡No es asunto tuyo mantecoso!**

 **-pero quien lo viera, nuestro asesino tiene sentimientos, muy curioso no puppet?**

 **-Ya lo creo marionett, que tal si descubrimos por nuestra cuenta lo que oculta**

 **-¡No se atrevan par de góticos anoréxicos!**

 **-¡YA SACASTE BOLETO SPRINGTRAP!**

En ese instante las dos marionetas se lanzaron sobre el intentando derivarlo, pero el al ser mas fuerte y grande solo se los saco de encima para después aventarlos a los otros que los atraparon a duras penas, inmediatamente golden freddy empezó a pelear con spring

- **Das buena batalla, mocoso**

 **-No lo haces mal anciano**

En ese instante a golden se le sumaron los otros dos osos, poniéndolo en desventaja y mas a ver que se iban uniendo los demás animatronic, hubieran seguido si no fuera por alguien que corto el momento

-¡APUESTO MI PAPELEO DE LA SEMANA A SPRINGTRAP!

-¡NO ES NEGOCIABLE ESE SISTEMA MONETARIO!

Ante tal grito, todos dirigieron su vista a la puerta para toparse con un chico pelinegro siendo zangoloteado por una chica peli azul, todos se quedaron asombrados por que no los escucharon entrar, pero eso no duro mucho al ver que foxy era el primero en atacarles, springtrap veía con impotencia como esos dos iban a morir a manos del zorro, cuando súbitamente de las sombras salió otro zorro mas grande con partes del traje rotas, un gran garfio oxidado en su mano derecha y su hocico prácticamente expuesto dejando ver toda la boca y la hilera de dientes afilados que poseía, si a eso le agregamos esa gran lengua metálica que se asomaba de su boca y los ojos inyectados en rojo pidiendo o mas bien gritando por sangre tenias la definición perfecta de pesadilla frente a ti. Este zorro se fue contra foxy y la diferencia de fuerza era abismal que al instante lo derrumbo a la vez que ponía su garfio en el cuello del pirata

- **Un paso en falso y su cabeza rodara por la plancha, camaradas** -les dijo el zorro pesadilla a todos al ver que tenían intención de ayudar a su amigo, todos se quedaron quietos sin poder comprender la situación cuando el mismo sujeto los sorprendió otra vez

-Suéltalo Nigthmare Foxy, con lo que a acabas de hacer no creo que quieran tentar a su suerte-le dijo al ya conocido como Nigthmare foxy

- **como diga capitán** -dijo a la ves que liberaba a foxy y se volvía a esconder en las sombras, mas especifica en la del chico ante la mirada de todos

-Lamento eso-les dijo-no quería que nos conociéramos así, déjame ayudarte a pararte-le dijo al pirata y lo ponía de pie sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando con la boca abierta al ver como lo levantaba como si nada, sabiendo que pesaba como 20 kilos. Después de eso el silencio reino en la habitacion sin que ninguna de las dos partes se decidiera a romperlo, los animatronicos miraban mas detenidamente a los humanos frente a ellos. A primera vista el chico usaba una gabardina negra que parecía estar rota de la partes de abajo por que algunos pedazos estaban mas grandes que otros, debajo de ella usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con tenis rojo con negro, una camisa negra con cuello blanco y sin olvidar su sombrerito que reposaba aun en su cabeza, la chica que lo acompañaba era peli azulada la cual vestía una falda un poco debajo de las rodillas de color amarillo unos tacones blanco y un suéter blanco de maga corta hasta el codo junto a una blusa de color rosa completaban su atuendo. Pero lo que le llamo la atención de ellos fue que

El chico usaba lentes de sol aun dentro de un cuarto oscuro

Traía en sus manos un muñeco que se parecía a springtrap solo que mas pequeño y en mejor estado

Y la importante…¡LOS ESTABAN VIENDO HABLAR Y MOVERSE LIBREMENTE Y ELLOS NI SE INMUTARON!

Cualquiera que pensara que unos robot podían hablar como humanos, que intentaron matarlos y que incluso uno de ellos le ayudo a pararse estaban mal de la cabeza, o era un suicida. ¿Mas quienes eran ellos para juzgar?, todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando el chico aplaudió para llamar su atención

-muy bien, como sabrán algunos bueno nadie, yo seré su próximo jefe cuando entren en funcionamiento en un par de semanas cuando el local este reconstru…

- **¡no seremos otra vez atracciones de las personas!** -dijo marionett estallando de furia- **¡nosotros no somos simples robot diseñados para el entretenimiento!**

 **-** Se muy bien por que reaccionas así marionett-le dijo el de manera calmada-¿ o debería decirte...Patrick?

Ante aquellos todos contuvieron la respiración, nadie salvo ellos conocían sus nombres de cuando estaban vivos, y especialmente eran secretos de secretos el nombre del par de marionetas. ¿Quién era aquel chiquillo extraño?

 **-N-no Se de que esta hablando**

 **-** Vamos, no intenten despistarme investigue todo lo referente a ustedes

-Disculpe, ¿Qué usted que?

-Bueno, marie fue la que investigo todo el asunto, pero aun así Se la historia de lo que les paso…y en parte es mi culpa

 **-De que esta hablando, usted no nos mato. Fue esta uva con patas dentro del conejo dorado el que lo hiso-** le dijo bonnie mientras alternaba las miradas entre el y springtrap

-¡ **Oye!¡eso esta injustificado!**

-Vincent admítelo, el traje de la compañía te hacia ver como una berenjena andante-le dijo el chico haciendo que esta Se deprimiera y los demás soltaban pequeñas risas-pero lo que quiero decir de que fue mi culpa es que hubo un incidente que origino todo este caos

- **¿Qué quiere decir?-** le pregunto puppet

-Si fueran tan amables de seguirme les contare todo

Y diciendo eso salió del cuarto seguido de marie y mas atrás de ellos el resto de los animatronicos aun desconfiados de lo que podría pasar

 **-Psss, bombón ¿aun esta shadow bonnie en tu sombra?-** le pregunto freddy

 **-Siempre, casi nunca nos separamos**

 **-Perfecto, escucha shadow bonnie tu junto a shadow freddy investigaran este lugar a ver Si encuentran algo sospechoso**

- **como ordene jefe** -dijo una voz que venia de la nada para después la sombra de freddy y toy bonnie dieran un saludo militar para posteriormente separarse de ellos perdiéndose por otros pasillos

Todos pensaban que habían sido mas listos que los humanos que los guiaban por el pasillo que mas parecía laberinto, pero lo que no contaron es que dos podría jugar a lo mismo. así que cuando el hombre paso cerca de un pasillo todo oscuro susurro

-Sabes que hacer, reúne a Todos los nigthmares y busquen a esos dos, cuando los encuentren llévenlos a la biblioteca, ustedes también deben estar presentes. Y no me importa si Nigthmare no esta de humor dile que valla o yo personalmente lo meteré en mi atrapa sueños

- **Como ordene capitán** -dijo el zorro pesadilla antes de separarse de su sombra y correr por el pasillo sin hacer ruido

- **oiga cuanto falta**

-No te desesperes chica, ya casi llegamos-le contesto el sin inmutarse por el obvio tono de molestia que provenía de ella

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que de frente se toparon con una puerta de madera finamente tallada

 _ **CON LOS SHADOW**_

Ellos andaban recorriendo los pasillos y revisando las habitaciones sin encontrar ninguna novedad

- **Que aburrido es esto** -dijo shadow freddy - **No hay nada interesante aquí**

 **-Tenemos que seguir revisando-** le recrimino shadow bonnie - **así que continu…**

Antes de que completara esa frase se vieron rodeados por un grupo de sombras mas grandes que Ellos y mas terroríficas, estaban en shock cuando a sus espaldas escucharon una lúgubre voz

 **-El jefe dijo que los quería a todos con el -** dijo la voz haciendo que voltearan para encontrarse con un gran oso negro con dientes afilados y ojos rojos- **No es nada personal**

Lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar en ese pasillo oscuro y alejado fueron una especie de rugidos seguidos de un gran silencio

 _Review_ _?_


	5. Que paso realmente part 1

-¡Hola!, aquí está la continuación del siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten ahora para

 **Enightmare** ( **Guest** ): no te preocupes no creo que lo terminen, ¿cierto marie?

-¿quiere la verdad o una respuesta piadosa?

-La…¿piadosa…?

-No se preocupe, están bien, no necesitan ayuda medica, ¿quien la necesita después de haber sido raptado por un gran oso de color negro con dos bocas de dientes afilados y ojos rojos?-le dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo

-Ok, ok dame la verdad

-Está tan mal que hasta tuve que pedir se simún froig viniera a hacerles un chequeoe

-Bueno, quien mejor que el padre de la psicología para ello, a propósito ¿Cómo están?

-No lo se, vamos a ver- y oprimiendo una secuencia de botones en un teclado se abrió una gran ventana por la que se veía un consultorio medico y en el estaban el doctor froig sentado en un sillón negro mientras delante de el en un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo estaban shadow freddy acostado en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo mientras al lado de el estaba shadow bonnie sentado igual en posición fetal solo que balanceándose de adelante a atrás

-Muy bien-hablo el doctor- por que no reforzamos su seguridad con un ejercicio simple que les inspire confianza a ustedes, repitan después de mi. Aquí no esta Nigthmare…

- **¡AAAAHHHHHHH!¡NIGHTMARE!¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-** gritaron ambos mientras salían corriendo atravesando la pared dejando en ella un agujero con la formaran de un conejo y un oso que estaban gritando

-¡marie!¡han escapado, rápido alerta al sheriff, llama al ejercicio, despierta a los perros!

-¡Enseguida!-dijo ella para que después hiciera sonar una alarma mientras una voz decía " _fuga shadow, repito fuga shadow"_ a la vez que se escuchaban los ladridos de muchos perros

-Bueno, en lo que evitamos que esos dos escapen y se vuelvan locos disfruten el cap.-digo para después salir corriendo con marie atrási

Capitulo 4

-Persona hablando

-" _pensando_ "

 **-Maquina hablando**

 **En el capitulo anterior**

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que de frente se toparon con una puerta de madera finamente tallada

Presente

Al abrir la puerta que revelo una habitacion iluminada solo por una chimenea la cual hacia que se formaran extrañas sombras en las paredes y pisos. El camino sin prisa hacia un sillón de terciopelo rojo al otro lado de la habitacion seguido de marie la cual se paro a un lado de el, nadie se atrevía a decir algo esperando que el hablara y explicara por que era su culpa

-Vaya…que incomodo-dijo después de un tiempo ocasionando que a todos se les resbalara una gota por la nuca-lamento la espera pero tienen que estar todos presentes

- **Pero de que esta hablando, estamos todos aquí-** le dijo freddy

-No, faltan algunos por llegar

Y como si fuera cierto la puerta se abrió rebelando a unas versiones de freddy, bonnie, chica, foxy, golden y puppet que parecían sacados de un sueño de terror, todos estaban asustados y mas cuando un oso negro entro por la puerta con shadow bonnie y shadow freddy cargados en cada brazo

-Parece que encontraron a los que escaparon, bien echo Nigthmare puedes soltarlos

- **Debería pagarme por atraparlos-** le dijo al mismo tiempo que los soltaba, cayendo ambos de boca abajo **\- el oso No dejaba de darme zarpazos mientras el conejo daba patadas**

-No se supone que te puedes hacer intangible

 **-si, pero aun así molesta que alguien intente golpear tu estomago pero solo lo traspasa**

-Hablaremos después de eso, mientras tanto, marie.

-Si señor-respondió para sacar la cajas que contenían las pertenencias de los guardias y la cajas de los peluches llenos de cenizas

-Muy bien a comenzar, springtrap me haces los honores-le dijo a lo que el conejo dorado solo asintió para dar su screemer característico que funciono como alarma. Porque los peluches empezaron a brillar para convertirse en versiones de freddy, chica, foxy, puppet, mangle y Ballón boy de aspecto quemado con partes faltantes tanto del traje como del endoesqueleto.

Todos al ver esto se quedaron pasmados por ver otras formas de algunos de sus amigos, pero no les duro mucho al ver a la chica tomar una grabadora que reprodujo el sonido de unas campanas con el grito de alegría de algunos niños haciendo que los objetos comenzaran a brillar a la vez que salía una bruma de ellos, revelando las formas de unas personas que los animatronicos no esperaban ver, aunque también ocurría lo mismo en el otro bando hasta que ambos bandos gritaron espantados

- **¡USTEDES!** /¡USTEDES!

-Bueno sean bienvenidos de nuevo Ángela price, Scott cattwon, Jeremy FitzGerald, Fritz Smith, Mike shmite , Erick cattwon , Kevin rodney y Dorothea lisadles luarte -les dijo a lo que los mencionados solo lo miraron con sorpresa mientras que la ultima dijo "solo doll por favor"-esta bien señorita doll

-¿Como sabes nuestros nombres?

-Bueno señor shmite, todo se debe a que investigue a las victimas del experimento fallido

- **¿Experimento fallido? Hable claro grumete de agua dulce**

 **-** verán, tienen que entender una cosa…marie y yo no somos de este mundo

-Si claro, y yo soy un oso grande de color negro con dos bocas de dientes afilados- dijo Kevin cuando a su lado se apareció Nigthmare

- **¿me llamaban?-** ante esto Kevin solo lo miro sorprendido para regresar su vista al chico delante de ellos

-Para que crean en mi palabra, les daré una prueba, miren ¡ _tloberif!-_ al instante en su mano se apareció una bola de fuego ante la mirada asombrada de las presentes

 **-Solo es un truco de magia barato** -le confronto puppet, a lo que el solo lo miro para después decir

 _-¡ kcalb troberif¡!,¡etihw tloberif! –_ en ambas mano se formaron dos bolas de fuego, en la derecha la bola era blanca mientras en la izquierda era negra -¿ya me creen o necesitan otra prueba?

- **bueno supongamos que tu vienes de otro mundo, pero no lo creo de ella-** dijo golden señalando a marie, a lo cual solo lo miro para después cubrirse de una luz revelando una pequeña bolita luminosa de color azul que voló hasta estar enfrente de el, revelando ser marie con unas halas transparentes que soltaban una especie de polvillo brillante- **ok eso no me lo esperaba –** al decir eso marie voló de regreso al lado del chico para que el mismo brillo la cubrirse regresando a su tamaño normal y sin las halas

-Como ya quedo claro, voy a explicarles acerca de ese _experimento fallido_

Al decir eso, todos prestaron atención de lo que diría aquel sujeto, el cual solo se aclaro la garganta para hablar

-Verán, yo vengo de un mundo donde se encarga personal mente de supervisar los diferentes mundo que existen en todo el espacio/tiempo. Nos hacemos llamar la raza de los observadores…

-mas bien la raza de los fans y de los otakus- susurro marie, pero fue escuchado por todo el mundo

-¡Marie!¡se escucha mejor los observadores que los fans!¡eso nos diferencia de los que no tienen escrúpulos a la hora de sus…héroes favoritos

-Y digame¿en cual de los dos esta?, por que hace un rato lo vi besando una especie de muñeca con la forma de…

-¡sssshhhhhhhh!¡no lo digas!

-…um…¿disculpe?-dijo Scott llamando la atención de los dos- la historia…

-¡ah si!¡si es cierto!¿a ver por don de iba? A si…la raza de los observadores se especializaba en cuidar que cada cosa sucediera como debería de ser, que si un chico tienen examen mañana, que se haga, una conversación de paz, que no haga agentes enemigos que intervengan, nos encargábamos de que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan, todo era harmonía por que ademas de no haber guerra el lugar era gobernado por un rey justo y valeroso, quien junto a su familia demostraban todo el amor que tenían por su pueblo en acciones como hacer construir hospitales donde la hija mayor se encargaba de suministrar la ayuda medica personal mente, la hija de en medio era la que tenia el deber de construir las viviendas de las personas, asegurándose de que estas mismas aguantaran varias generaciones, el ultimo hijo era el mas sabio de los tres, su trabajo era aconsejar tanto a su familia cuando esta estaba en una encrucijada como al mismo pueblo cuando había problemas, todo era perfecto hay…pero siempre hay inconformes en donde sea, una fracción de personas no les gustaba el modo de gobernar de la familia, decían que en lugar de cuidar de otros mundos con su poder deberían de controlarlos, ya sea conquistándolos o eliminando a todo forma de vida existente, y para ello crearon un ser que se encargaría de esparcir el caos a donde baya, lo bautizaron como _(¿?: aun no es tiempo para que conozcan su nombre, lo siento. Atte:_ _)_ lo que no esperaron nunca fue que se revelaría contra sus creadores, matándolos a todos y casi haciendo lo mismo con mi mundo, si no fuera por que los reyes junto a sus padres los antiguos monarcas lo detuvieron, mandándolo fuera de mi mundo a otro donde moriría por las heridas causadas en batalla, lo malo es que el ente aprendió la forma de desplazarse entre mundos logrando así salvarse y propagando el caos hacia donde fuera. Nos enteramos de esto tiempo después, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras mas mundos perecían, pero los reyes no podían hacer nada la batalla los había cansado por completo sumergiéndolos en un gran sueño que dura hasta el día de hoy, fui mandado junto a marie a este mundo para localizarlo y eliminarlo

- **Bueno eso explica que hacen ustedes aquí, pero no explica por que compraron nuestro negocio-** dijo marionett

-La razón de eso es su propia maldición, a muchos de ustedes no les sonara este nombre pero a springtrap si, recuerdas a enard

 **-como olvidar a la chátara que me quito la vida**

 **-De que estas hablando springtrap.**

-Lo que sucede freddy es que antes De fredbear family diner existió otro lugar, circus baiby-en ese instante un gran rayo ilumino el cielo dando la señal para que una gran lluvia torrencial iniciara-el lugar era famoso por que podías rentar para tus fiestas a los animatronicos que tenían en ese lugar los cuales eran funtime freddy, funtime foxy, ballora y baiby, eran la moda en aquella época.

-si Lo recuerdo, fue en ese tiempo en que yo era nada mas que una empleada de secretaria antes de convertirme en la gerente, y también donde vincent era un

- **Técnico de mantenimiento, no me lo recuerdes nunca debimos tomar esos empleos**

 **-¿** Porqué dices eso?

-Por que en esa época vincent murió y en su lugar nació purple guy

-De ¡¿de que esta hablando?!-le enfrento Ángela

-Vincent, serias tan amable de explicar

- **Pasa** **que yo fui el primero en vivir las cinco noches de terror en ese lugar… y también fui la primera victima del verdadero asesino de todos ustedes**

Antes aquella revelación todos se quedaron de piedra sin poder decir palabra alguna, hasta que bonnie estallo contra el

-¡ **MIENTES!¡TODOS NOSOTROS VIMOS TU CARA CUANDO NOS MATASTES!**

 **-** Y dime bonnie¿ como tenia los ojos vincent entonces?

- **Eran de un horrible color morado como el resto de su traje**

 **-** Eso no es verdad, vincent nunca tuvo los ojos de color morado, Eran de un color café claro-dijo Ángela

- **Pe¡pero yo los vi!** ¡ **eran de color morado!**

 **-Al que viste, fue a enard usándome de traje**

 **-¡¿QUE /** QUE?!

-En realidad para ser mas específicos, enard mato a vincent y le quito su piel para usarla de traje

Después de escuchar aquellos hubo diferentes reacciones, de parte de los guardias se quedaron pasmados y de los animatronic… ellos estaban vomitando aceite sobre la alfombra

-¡MI ALFOMBRA, IDIOTAS!

 _Review_ _?_

i Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos despu-en ese instante se ve como de una puerta sale marie todo agitada

-Se…señor hemos…hemos capturado a los shadow con éxito

-Perfecto,¿ donde están?

-Los pusimos devuelta con el doctor para ver si los puede curar

-Te aseguraste de…

-No se preocupe, tome medidas de protección

En el consultorio del doctor, se puede ver a este ultimo sentado aun En su sillón viendo delante de el a sus dos pacientes amarados de manos y pies a una silla

-Muy bien, continuemos donde le dejamos. Yo diré una palabra y ustedes dirán una palabra que se les venga a la mente, empecemos…ventana

- **ojos rojos…**

-paletas…

 **-dientes afilados…**

 **-…** oso negro…

-¡ **NIGTHMARE!-** gritaron ambos a la vez que daban espasmos violentos

-Umm….es un avance

Con los otros

-dime la verdad, crees que lo logre-le pregunto a marie, la cual solo se encogió de hombros-bueno el tiempo lo dirá, hasta la próxima


End file.
